


Exo and Ėxo

by 30_23_0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Demons, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Twincest, others may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30_23_0/pseuds/30_23_0
Summary: Chanyeol walked a bit further in his room, stood in middle and gazed to the sides, towards the window but not a sign of someone, did he felt wrong.. how can that be.. he is very much a human but he is also special, he can detect the auras and maybe also have some other hidden powers. He wasn't just a normal everyday guy and why should he fear a demon, he will not lose without a fight. His voice raised high.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. The Human and the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> fault of the Obsession pics .. I am getting addicted. English is not my first language. I don't own the characters and this is totally fiction. Crossposted from aff.

Chanyeol opened the door to the room after coming back from work, there was an eerie silence which made him frown .The lights were off but the window was wide open, the soft curtains fluttering in the night wind giving a beautiful view of dark sky with stars. Living in the highest floor have it's own perks . He looked around the dark room and felt a chill, a presence, the aura radiating gloom. There was a presence of supernatural. 

He sighed and dropped his bag, walked ahead in the darkness relying on his memory of what furnitures are there in his bedroom. Once again he looked around, he can very much feel the dark aura ,the aura of a fire Demon but can't detect the being .

"Where are you?"

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"What do you want?"

There were no answers, only silence and the sound of chilly air. 

Chanyeol walked a bit further in his room, stood in middle and gazed to the sides, towards the window but not a sign of someone, did he felt it wrong.. how can that be.. he is very much a human but he is also special, he can detect the auras and maybe also have some other hidden powers. He wasn't just a normal everyday guy and why should he fear a demon, he will not lose without a fight. His voice raised higher, a bit of annoyance and anger mixed in it. Hey he wants to sleep..

"Come out. Now. "

"What the hell you're trying to do?"

"You...whe...."

Shocked he took a step back, just before his eyes he popped up out of nowhere, the white eye staring deep in his soul, the greyish fumes coming out of nowhere.. freezing his body, making his heart stop, ready to jump out of his body. The eyes looking so different from each other, the fire burning in one of the orbs while the other paper white with a black dot were opened wide, full of rage enough to make his hair stand up on his skin.

But it was for a moment, he recovered quickly from the shock and blinked. The eyes looking at him at changed their expression and turned sad and a soft pout formed on the plush lips, a corner a bit bruised... the Demon looked down and a deep sigh came out his chest. Chanyeol saw the Demon's shoulders get hunched and the cute bat like black wings flutter... the man or should he call Demon flew towards the corner and faced the wall, his legs touched the floor and he ended up sitting there. Chanyeol felt bad for the Demon.. he looked so upset, was he crying...oh.. no..

"Are you sulking?"

"What happened ..."

"Tell me.."

"Chanyeøl tell me why are you crying, did anyone hurt you anywhere... where are you feeling pain... tell me bro?"

  
Chanyeol held his Demon brother's shoulders and tried to pull him up but Chanyeøl was a demon, a very powerful demon in that. 

" Please look at me .. tell me where are you hurt, what happened?"

His worried soft voice worked and Chanyeøl looked at his brother, his crossed legs and butt a few inches above the floor, the long pointy tail coiled at a side and the little black wings moving in the air. His different eyes looked watery and his lips downturned, Chanyeol can't help but coo in his heart at the sight, his brother looks so damn cute, so soft. He started to smile but was forcedly pushed backwards. His back hit hard on the floor and he angrily sat up ready to attack back.. but he saw Chanyeøl crying..

"I ... I hātė yøu.. "

Chanyeol was left openmouthed, now what had he done.. he doesn't remember doing anything..

"I.. løst tø yøu.. "

Chanyeol was still dumbfounded, when did they have a fight.. a week ago and that matter was already solved. They agreed that it was a tie..so when did he won another battle. 

"But I didn't fight you, how did you lose to me ?"

Chanyeøl sobbed...

"It's āll becāusė øf thė stüpïd fāirïės... thėy ārė båd..āll băd..."

Chanyeol understood and the suppressed his urge to laugh, his chest was too full feeling like he would burst, the fairies must have played a prank on his cute twin ... they must have held some kind of weird poll and intentionally made him lose it. Those beautiful tiny beings were super mischievous, always pranking on his brother and making that stupid cry and sulk. How can Chanyeøl always fall for those, isn't he supposed to be a scary Demon.. He have to go and scold those cute pretty little girls but all the faeries do is giggle and laugh, call him handsome.... his words literally have no effect on them.

He crawled to his sobbing twin and pulled him on his lap, pressed the male into his chest, the Demon bawled his eyes and he patted the back trying to comfort him. It worked after a while and the Demon straightened his back and looked down at him, the hands around his neck and the long nailed fingers playing with the hair on his nape. He tilted his head back and smiled at his cute brother, wiped the stray tears and traced the scar beside his eye, Chanyeøl closed his eyes and opened enjoying the attention, his lips creating a pout again. Chanyeol found it too cute and leaned closer and pecked his brother's lips. The Demon's pinkish skin got rosy and he stuttered..

" H.. hy... hyūng..ng.."

Chanyeol laughed at his his twin's whiny voice and overloaded cuteness, so weirdly shy.. who will tell that Chanyeøl was a Demon, a being capable to burn down the world if provoked. He pushed his brother down from his lap and stood still chuckling. He switched on the lights , opened the coat and placed it on the hanger.. went ahead to open his shirt but couldn't focus.. his eyes were busy following the demon that was flying around him, circling him with a pout and cute look.. how people says Chanyeøl is scary with those eyes... he is just an adorable fluffball and when the hell pink was the color of evil, from when did Demons have such cute pink hair....totally fluffball..

The human have to go to work in the morning, he focused and succeeded in opening his shirt and throw it in the basket reminding himself to do the laundry next day. And Chanyeøl was still hovering around him. Sighing he looked at the Demon.... he really needs to go to sleep to wake up early..

" What now? I will scold the fairies.. you don't need to mind them. "

He opened the closet to get his pajamas but can feel the presence of his brother just behind him. He turned around and put his hands on his waist raising an eyebrow to the Demon..

"Mørė.."

Chanyeol was still looking and his brother's face flushed red, the tips of his pointy ears was emitting soft flames of fire... Chanyeøl bit his lips ,glanced here and there and faced is brother. 

" I wånt mørė.. "

The Demon's eyes closed and lips were making a kissy face and Chanyeol melted at the sight.... so that is what his Yeøllïė wants..

Chanyeøl was yanked closer by his brother and his lips were claimed by his twin, probably human brother. He once again put his hand around his strong handsome brother's neck and his legs were hooked on that back. He moaned when Chanyeol bit his lower lip and opened his mouth giving the human access, his long tail wrapped around his brother's thigh for extra support. His hold tightened around as his brother walked with him clinging like a baby while still sucking on his tongue , licking his cavarn and making him lose his strength, making his body tremble... good thing he was being carried or he might fall from the hard kiss, his brother was one of the best kisser. He willed his wings and tail away as he felt Chanyeol lowering him on the soft mattress of the bed. 

  
Chanyeøl was breathless and his cock was stirring up from the heated kiss. He was trying to take air inside his burning lungs when Chanyeol was trying to leave the bed... he whined and used his power to pull his twin back on top of him. Chanyeol's eyes twinkled with mirth and he smiled..

"I haven't showered yet, I am sweaty and smelly.."

"Yøu smėll gøød.. ānd I ām ā demøn .."

Chanyeol saw his brother seductively biting his own lower lip, the eyes getting half lidded and the orbs turning into pink hue... and the clothes started to disperse like flakes of fiery red flames as if burned away revealing that well sculpted pale body and the various runes on his pale skin glowing a faint red... the clothes of the lower part also dissolved into thin air and the hard cock looking all beautiful and pretty.... Chanyeol gulped remembering the magic text books... never underestimate the attraction, seduction charms of a Demon..his own cock gave a twitch and he licked his lips, man ,why his brother was so damn sexy, so delicious..

Chanyeøl opened his mouth and poked out his tongue and the human leaned to have a taste of that mouth again, it was hot like burning lava and the heat got mixed in his veins. The fire power of his twin Demon brother was igniting the candles of desire in his belly making his length hard. He took hold of his brother's fingers and intertwined them with his own, pressed the hands down beside the head and watched his brother looking at him with hypnotizing eyes, the pink tufts of hair scattered like a halo. Chanyeøl moaned soundlessly as he felt his brother's hot lips eagerly kissing and sucking, biting softly his burning skin, his jaw, his throat, his clavicle, his chest, his stomach .. his body reacted to all those suck and bite, jolting with the mix of pain of pleasure, his cock twitching in anticipation, waiting for his twin's lips to suck on the mushroom head.

  
Chanyeøl's nubs were taut and red and Chanyeol can't stop himself from biting them, rolling them between his lips. His brother moaned out , closed his eyes and trembled encouraging him to do more. He stopped to watch the subtle changes in the Demon's face as he pinched and pulled one of the nubs. Chanyeøl's whole body jerked..

"Mørė hyū.. hyūng.."

He obliged and started to kiss that handsome body again, he sucked and created hickeys on the pelvis knowing very well how much Chanyeøl loved that, the leaking cock was the evidence. His fingertips traced the Demon's inner thighs like a feather making Chanyeøl arch his body and pant. Chanyeol gulped, his brother is too beautiful, too cute and damn sexy .. so so pretty.. he nosed the red length and kissed it loudly, it twitched in reply and when he grabbed the hot manhood and gave the head a hard suck Chanyeøl's fingers pulled his black hair hard, the long nails were starting to dig in his scalp and the slight pain from the pull of the Demon hand was arousing him more. He sucked on his brother's balls one by one and kissed the veins of that flushed red manhood..... the brother curled his toes and asked for more.

Chanyeol sat on his knees and pushed apart his brother's legs and their eyes met, the orbs with different colors looking so needy.... smirking he leaned down and gave his brother's hole a kiss, then poked his tongue inside, swirled it making the boy moan and pull on his locks harder..

"Hyūng.. enøugh.. pút ît ïn.. "

"Be patient, you aren't a woman.. "

"Hyūng.. I..I ăm â dęmőn.. "

Chanyeol looked up, right, his brother was a Demon , there wasn't any need for long time of preparation.. but he wants to eat Chanyeøllîė out...

"Hyūng.. húrrý..."

Looks like he have to that some another day, his cute brother was too impatient. Smiling he started to unbuckle his belt but the leather just turned into soft dust of ashes and vanished... and then his pants turned into fiery flakes of flames and gone.. he was naked like a newborn babe. 

"CHANYEØL "

" Ah Hyūng døn't gět măd.."

" my favourite Gucci belt..."

"I wïll brîng yøu møre of thøse..plęåsė.."

"You devil, the pants were the pair of one of my favorite suits.. I bought it from Italy.. "

"Hyūng.. . "

Chanyeøl whined in need of attention. And Chanyeol was a bit mad ,his favourite limited collection Gucci belt was gone.. poof.. just like that.. vanished in the thin air.. He looked at his naughty twin, that boy surely needs some punishment.. using his powers like that.. whenever he wishes and on whatever he wishes... bad manners..

  
Chanyeøl saw the swirling anger in his brother's eyes and gulped, his body got more exited thinking about what was going to come... He mewled as his brother entered him with a force, the proudly standing huge hard length filling up his hole totally. Good thing he was a Demon, he can create an invisible self lube when necessary making sure his brother's cock slide in him smoothly... the length moved fast inside him making it a difficult for him to breathe and his body jerked with each thurst.. his cock was jiggling as a response to Chanyeol's actions and the shocks of pleasure were adding more heat to his already burning body. 

  
He arched his back as his brother pistoned inside him changing the angle, holding one of his legs straight. Sensuous berathy moans escaped his mouth and he saw Chanyeol trying to hold back the sounds of pleasure , he clenched his ass and his brother let the sound go.. it was beautiful, music to his ears.. the low voice..

"Nng.. Yeøl.. why are you so ti...tight.. I will come..."

"No.. măkę mé cômě fîrst.."

Chanyeol panted and grabbed his brother's unattended dick and started to stroke.. his brother fisted the sheets... and breathlessly panted.. too beautiful. .. too sexy..

  
The human swivelled his hips and delivered hard and deep thrusts making the demon beneath him cry out...

"Hyūng.. dèepêr. .. plëâsê..hyú.. nnng... ugh..ah.."

Chanyeol pulled out and turned his brother around, Chanyeøl understood and took his position in all his fours and his head fell forward on the bed as his brother entered him once again from the back with a very strong force...

"Ahhh... Chan... møré.. møre..."

His nails dug on the mattress as his buttcheeks slapped against his brother's skin, he cried as the hardness was abusing his prostate with each thurst, going too deep in his belly . His aching cock was dangling, leaking and dirtying the bed. 

"Chan.. Hyūng.. hūrts.. my cøck..my...."

Chanyeol snaked a hand under his brother's body and grabbed that length, stroking it in a rhythm with his thursts, Yeøl was clenching on him too hard , the way too hot walls clamping his dick deliciously making his legs go numb, his mind almost blank ..and he just wants to cum hard..

Chanyeøl gave a loud long cry and exploded in his brother's hand, his whole body turned into jelly, his vision blank... he moaned and clenched hard and Chanyeol bit down on his brother's shoulder as he came, white cum getting sucked into the hole until he was dry...both their bodies fell on the bed as they breathed hard and tried to recover from their blissed out state..

"Døñt môve.. đôņt púĺl oût..."

Chanyeol kissed the nape of his twin and licked the shell of that pointy ear.

"We need to clean up and shower.."

"Hyūng.. a bît lônģér.. stãý insîdë mę.."

Chanyeol smiled at the wish of his stupid brother...

"Okay...but look what you did?"

Chanyeøl looked to the side and whined again.. the bedsheets were torn, he was too much gone in the pleasure and kind of shredded it... why his brother have to complain about that after the mindblowing sex..

"Your nails... should I cut it for you ?"

"Hyūng.. I âm â ďemôn.."

"A cute one "

Chanyeøl's ears burned, he was scary and not cute, not cute at all ,okay...and he wanted to run away but his brother had pressed him down too hard and he felt something else getting hard down there inside him. If only de didn't love that cock that much...


	2. The fight and its outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brother finding a solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, second chap .. hope you like

It was a nice day and Chanyeøl was very much enjoying listening eerie music.. it had a weird but desired affect.. he liked the feeling that it can evoke on normal humans. If the common folk were to listen that constant creepily beautiful sounds they would lose their consciousness and follow his orders. He created those songs but they still required something more, some x factors . He have to create it more dedicatedly, so the sound enters through the human ears and haunts the whole body..make it numb and brings the human completely under his control, it should ring in the ears until the human gives up and offers him the soul.. delicious. 

He looked up at the loud sound of his underground music chamber door bursting open.. ah. .. he hates it.. disturbance between his work... his eyes turned fiery and a flame appeared in the tips of his fingers... how someone dared to kick open his workroom door. He looked up and met an angry gaze, not as intense as himself but still angry enough for human eyes. Well, it was his younger brother so the look can be justified. He blew a puff of air moving the stray hair that fell over his eyes and flew to the boy.... his eyes dimming a bit..

"Whø lęt ýóů ęñťěŕ?"

"Does it matter?"

"Ýès, I hāvê tô thŕôw thôsé gúáŕďš íñtô hót òîl.. hôw çân thêy lét á húmân ènťer á ďemôñ's ĺaîr.. uśéléss břaťs..."

"Before that control the real brat.."

"Ŕeàl... whô?"

"Kāi.. who else..."

"Kāi is ā vérý gòód chílď.."

"Good..my ass... he suddenly appreaed in the school bathroom and terrorized the whole school...it was a total chaos.."

"I ķnéw it.. hé îs ğòôd.."

"Stop smiling.. what do you mean by good.."

"Hé térrôŕiźėd á whôĺe schôől.. hé is â súpéřiôr ďemôn.. I âm pŕoud òf hìm... ýóù shőuld léařn sómėthíñģ fřòm hím... "

"What... how that's good.. he is the worst..."

"Aww.. Ķāi iś àwésômê... whát àŕè ýøů ďòíng bêìñg pôlîté àĺĺ thé tîmé..."

"Hyung... this .. this is very bad.. you.. you always take his side.. unfair.. he is a total ass.."

"Hmm... àŕe ýôu jéælôus ôf hîm Nini?"

"What the fuck and please stop this crying music, it's irritating.. it's giving me a headache.."

There was a whoosh and Kai found himself in the air, Chanyeøl's hand around his waist pressing their lower bodies together. He tilted his upper body backwards as long nailed fingers got hold of his chin and the white eye looked at his searching for something. 

"Uh.. húh.. thîs músíc is á wâsté... ýoúr èýés àře cĺèaŕ..."

Kai huffed, weird.. all weirdos.. all his brothers are a bunch of insane people. 

"Put me down .."

Chanyeøl chuckled and pecked his angry brother's lovely lips enjoying the cheeks getting dusted with light pink .

"Dònt ģèt sô mád, ìťs nót ģôód fór ýòùr hèalth.."

Kai saw his brother half closing the eyes and muttering something, the next second Kāi appeared from the thin air just beside them. He turned his head away from that Demon. 

"Why'd cáll me?"

"Mæk úp wïťh ýőùŕ twîn. "

Both the brothers shouted no and Chanyeøl winced.. so loud..disturbing.. He looked at Kāi, an eyebrow raised as if asking to hear his part. 

"Ìts nòt mý fault... I júst wént tó méét hím.."

"Then why you scared the students... you are lying.."

"Í ám nót.. whó knéw théré woúld bé péoplé.."

"It was a washroom... and .. and people needs to go there.."

"I thoúght the wáshŕóóm in thé thírd flóór wás abánďónéd.. "

"It is.. but why you have to pop up there.."

" whý thósé íďíots wéré háving séx thére..."

"It's a human school and they were normal horny students.."

"Bút... "

Chanyeøl felt he would get an headache from his brother's quarrelling..

"Eñøűgh " 

Kāi crossed his hands over his chest and turned his head away with a hmmph. Nini did the same looking at opposite direction in his arms. Chanyeøl rolled his eyes and sighed, wasn't he and Chanyeol enough, why his parents have to give birth to another set of twin.. 

"Lôøk át mě Nini. .."

He forced the boy to look at him and softly kissed the pouty lips,tugged on the lower lip and swiped his tongue over the plump petals, the lips trembled and opened giving him access, let his tongue go inside to lick on every corner. He can feel his brother's whole body reacting to it, the heartbeat getting faster.

"Mé tóó hyúng.."

Chanyeol chuckled and turned his head, cupped the other's jaw and kissed Kāi, his lips sucked on his brother's tongue and the Demon closed his eyes, maoned in pleasure feeling the tingling all over his body. 

"Nőw yöûr tūrn.."

The younger twins looked at each other and frowned..turning their heads at opposite directions once again.

Chanyeøl closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he held Nini's hand and extended towards Kāi.. Kai unwillingly looked at his twin. 

"Yőu tôø Kāi.."

Kāi held his twin's hand and shaked them only because it was Chanyeøl hyung wanted him to that. 

"Vęřý gôød.. nöw thę nëxt stêp.."

"No..."

Chanyeøl let Kai's waist go and the boy felt himself falling down, his breathing stopped in fear and his eyes closed themselves.. but he felt arms wrapping around him and his body getting stable, still in the air. He opened an eye and looked at the floor.. if he fell his back would hurt so much leading him spent a week on bed. His eyes moved back and saw the person holding him, it was Kāi, his Demon twin. 

Chanyeol smiled big.. his brothers were good boys. 

"Stęp hűg cőmplětè.. nôw ķïsś. "

The younger twins looked at each other's eyes and the pink once again creeped up in their cheeks. Kai bit his lips and leaned in pouting .... gulping Kāi smashed his hungry lips against his twin's tasty delicious looking lips.. sucking on them as his life depends on it.. Kai felt his body shiver and embraced his brother eagerly kissing back.. they both had soft and plush lips which were getting puffy as they suck and bite on them. Both of them pulled apart and their eyes never stopped staring at each other, the lips looking so nice ,so shiny coated with spit and a thread of spit still joining them. One of Kāi's hand grabbed his twin's nape and once again crashed their red and puffy lips together. Lips were opened and moans of sweet pleasure came out, the tongues invaded each other's cavern and romaed around, swiping over every nook an cranny sending electric to their minds, to their groins which were reacting to the heated and wet kiss.

The hand travelled from the nape through the back to the hips and then to cup the plump asscheeks and give it a hard squeeze making the human twin moan sinfully in the kiss. The hand travelled back, went inside the shirt and caressed the bare skin of the broad back and Kai shivered tightening his hold on the other's waist. The fingers raised goosebumps and breached the waistband and went in ,the hand squeezing his ass ,the finger sliding through his crack and prodding at his most intimate place, his hole twitching, his insides burning with heat. He eyes rolled back and he threw his head back, his brother attacked the honey skin of his neck, the soft bites raising a whirlwind in his belly and forcing out obscene moans out from his parted lips.. he bucked his hips forward, rubbing his awakening clothed length against his twin's aroused clothed cock ..

Chanyeol bit his lips, the scene before him... his twin younger brother kissing each other.. looking so sexy, so alluring.....why was his underground musicroom that hot.. he was feeling it in places of his body...some stupid lower level Demon's may have added more fuel to the boiling cauldrons, heating up his entire lair... ... his subordinates are all useless.. so useless... stupid..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. English is not my first language. Sorry for the typos and grammar.


	3. Cómfórt mé. ..please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers having fun....

Creating music is his passion but drawing with his fingers was also hella relaxing. In the background his hypnotizing music was playing and the two humans his subordinates captured were simply sitting beside the player.. staring at it with wide eyes, their eyeballs losing it's color and turning white and their mouth wide open. Such a nice pose it was that he felt like creating a masterpiece.. he clapped and muttered something.. the canvas and colors appeared. Dipping his finger into the bowl of colors and swirling them , then taking out the colored finger and paint against the white canvas was so satisfying that Chanyeøl began to hum softly. 

He was absorbed in painting, the blob of red color sliding on the canvas and creating such a beautiful and bloody pattern. Suddenly the music turned into a screeching sound and the hypnotic spell was broken.. the humans regained half consciousness and started screaming and crying causing him to halt his lovely painting. Breathing deeply he raised his eyes and saw the recorder lying broken on the floor and Kāi sending one of the human's soul to hell.. good, more food for Demons. But still why his brothers always have to ruin his peace and break into his personal place.. the younger twins screams trouble to his ear.. then again as the older brother he have to take care of them. Poor luck of the eldest children .

He made a sound with his fingers and the art supplies were gone. So were the broken recorder and the nasty loud humans. Well not all humans are nasty.. his human brothers are nice, specially Chanyeol. Sighing he looked at the troublemaker, his facial expression asking 'what now ' , it hasn't been a week that he solved the fight between Kāi and Nini and send them away when his lair was heating up. Pouting Kāi guiltily looked up at his brother. 

"Sóŕŕý abóut thé récórdér."

Chanyeøl nodded his head closing his eyes, telling to himself in his mind 'calm down and listen first, solve the problem and you can go back... don't.. don't get mad.. don't cause a fire to break out.. it's okay.. buy a new recorder.. you are older.'

"Hyúng.."

Calming himself Chanyeøl looked again , in a flash the Demon appeared too close to him, their faces almost touching. Shocked Chanyeøl tilted his head back and saw his brother's eyes.. the demon was upset. It was concerning, Kāi doesn't get upset that easily. He held his younger brother's handsome face in both his palms. 

"Whåț hãppěņéď?"

"Hýung.. 

Chanyeol felt more concerned as Kāi embraced him and hid the sad face on his chest. He rubbed the back softly and asked again in a soft tone.

"Nini ís bád.. I.. l háté hím.. "

Chanyeøl's brows furrowed, weren't the boys kissing the daylight out of each other three days ago.. it felt like those hungry kisses lead to some steamy actions... 

"Hé hé didńt lét mé.. mé tóp hím.. hé said thát.... thát hé wónt bóttóm fór mé..."

Chanyeøl felt the fire trying to burst out of his veins. He rolled his eyes and patted the boy's back again. 

"Hyúng.. cómfórt mé.."

The fire Demon didn't have to utter the 'why' that was on the tip of his tongue as Kāi spoke before he could. 

"Lét mé... mé fúck yoú "

Chanyeøl was left dumbfounded at his brother's words. 

"Pléase..."

The fire Demon let the other go out of his embrace. 

"Yôû çânť "

"Whý... pléasé.... I wíll bé géntlé... I... prómisé.."

The elder's voice was stern, his mind irked at this stupid plea. 

"Ñô "

He was the Demon lord.. how can any Demon lower than him fuck him, desire, hell imagine something like that... no that can't happen.. he won't let it happen ever. But looking at the almost crying face of his brother he felt so sad.. poor little boy.... why Nini have to create this situation.. he would deal with that brat later. But for now he should help Kāi out, holding it in would only hurt.

Chanyeøl once again cupped his brother's jaw and kissed him, their eyes closing at the electric they felt, their tongues playing together and little sounds of pleasure escaping their mouth. Kāi's hold on his waist tightened and he felt the added heat was affecting his body.. what a awkward situation. 

"I cáňt lët yõu dø thāt tø mé... büt.. bût yøû cān dő it wįťh Nini ."

"I dónt wánt tó séé his fácé.."

"Thěn thën..."

Suddenly someone's image came to his mind and his eyes twinkled, he grabbed Kāi's hand tightly and whoosh...

The window made a rattling sound and the temperature of the room getting icy made Chanyeol sit up with a start on his bed, sleep broken, his heart running wild and his voice almost gone to see his brother's faces that close to him, one smiling creepily while the other looking confused. He rubbed his chest in order to calm his heart down and his eyes followed the others movement. Kāi turned his head to the smiling fire Demon. 

"Hýung.. wóuld hé lét mé...."

"I wîll hělp.."

Chanyeol couldn't even decipher what was going on but his hands were already in the hold of his twin while one of his younger brother threw away the cover and was holding his both knees, slowly pushing his legs away, opening them.

The human tried to get his hands loose but it was beyond his ability to get them out from the Demon's hold, Chanyeøl was powerful, it is that he willingly let his twin control his body at times. Chanyeol was pulled in Chanyeøl's lap, half lying on his brother's body.. one of the fire Demon's hand holding both his hands tightly while the other inched towards his nipples, the fingers pulled it and twisted it, rolled it between his fingers while a hand squeezed his groin over the clothes and started to palm his length. He moaned out at the assault on his body, the pain and pleasure making his blood run south and his body to reciprocate to those touches with jolts. He cursed himself at his habit of sleeping with only a boxer on.. but even if he wore clothes would it matter.. they would just end up as ashes.

Chanyeol's body jerked again as his lips got claimed by his twin, how his mouth was getting devoured, rendering him unable to breathe while his boxer was yanked down and thrown away. He mewled as his twin's hand wrapped around his halfmast erection and stroked it gently, tantalizingly. His teary eyes fell upon the younger who was muttering something while keeping his legs apart, his butthole exposed in the open. A small bottle of golden liquid appeared in the air and Kāi happily grabbed it . Opening the bottle he poured the liquid slowly over Chanyeol's twitching hole.. 

"What.. what.. are.. ah.. nng.. you doing..

Kāi looked at his brother's pinkish cheeks and half lidded aroused eyes. 

"Dón't wóŕŕy .. it's hóney.."

Chanyeøl grimaced..

"Whý höņëý...

Kāi smiled widely...

"Cáusé it's swéét..iť wíll máké hýung's áss swéétér.."

Chanyeøl thumbed his twin's slit making him moan nicely, Kāi had a valid point. 

Kāi pushed Chanyeol's legs further apart and lowered his face, smiling he licked a stripe of his brother's skin tasting the honey mixed with the taste of his older brother. Delicious. His tongue reached in the heat and his fingers joined to loosen his brother's hole which twiched like crazy at his ministrations...

"I.. l.. wi... cum... nng ...."

Chanyeøl smiled at his brother's lovely flushed face, who knew Chanyeol could look like that.. such a beauty..

"Aŕe yőu fęëlínğ gøõd ?"

Chanyeol was in a haze, his body overstimulated, too much please coursing through his veins. He nodded his head and his twin smiled innocently... 

"Cűm "

The human's length shot thick ropes of white that landed on his heaving chest, his brother's hand even dirtied his younger brother's face. He breathed hard trying to cope with all the sensations, his blank vision returning to normal, still hazy..

He opened his eyes and saw Chanyeøl pushing his cumstained fingers in Kāi's mouth who eagerly swirled his tongue tasting him. Kāi lowered his pants revealing the hard purplish cock.. and Chanyeøl gave it a few tugs making the younger shiver. The elder human and the younger Demon's eyes met and Chanyeol can read what the pale eyes wanted.. he looked at his twin and saw the fire Demon smiling at him, uttering a please.. and he gave in ... there was no way he could get away from his Demon brothers and the purplish cock of Kāi looked like hurting, he can do this much to help his younger brother. He spread his legs and Kāi slowly, gently inched inside him, filling up his insides..

  
He can feel Chanyeøl hard as a rock against his body and offered to help. Chanyeøl sat on the headboard of his bed with the hands tugging on his hairs as he put his twin's dick in his mouth, sucked on that length while his younger brother's huge penis drove in his honey dripping hole from the back.. the hands in his waist helping him to stay in place.. his own leaking cock jiggling with each thurst...

His shamanic foreboding were so damn right.. he was supposed to be get screwed that day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eng is not my first language. Sorry for typos and grammar mistakes. Hope you like the story. Comments please... pleásé.... pĺêäšé.....


	4. Súr........  pŕisé.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai plans for Chanyeol's and Chanyeøl's surprise birthday

The room was decorated nicely, a huge soft teddy bear was sitting beautifully at the bed over the sweet purple bedcover. A shelf of books was standing against the wall, one of his racks full of soft toys. The door slightly ajar filling the room with soft light that was coming from the next room. The man on the bed held the teddy tightly as light flickered and someone appeared in his room, green strands of hair fluttering softly, the eyelids opening slowly to reveal one white and one greenish eye. The newcomer glanced at the bed and walked towards it , grabbing the chair he sat down, hands crossed over his chest. The two men staring at each other's eyes but no words exchanged. The clock struck twelve, a bell rang and both pair of eyes glanced at the hands of the clock. 

The room was so silent, only the clock making little noise as the minutes were passing by. The man on the fiddled with the teddy, bit his lips and stared at the clock. Nini looked at Kāi, and then at the clock, it was ten minutes past twelve. They met up in his condo as they planned long ago to give their brothers a suprise but no one was ready to talk. He felt a little bit happy that his twin appeared as promised even though they were fighting at that moment. The time was running away so he thought of giving in, but he wasn't giving in to the idea of bottoming. No, no way.. if Kāi wants he would fuck him, oh he would fuck that Demon so well, his twin got such a sexy plump ass and those cuves...shit, he was getting hot. 

"I am not bottoming for you. But we need to sort this out."

"I agréé. We nééd tó sùrpŕisé hyúngs. "

"But.. what if Chanyeøl hyung got mad.."

"Whý?"

"Didn't he tell us not to interfare his and Chanyeol hyung's meeting on their birthday.. at the night. We can wish them at morning. "

"It wónt bé a súrpŕisé thén... léts gó. "

"But..."

"Dón't bé só scáréd , wé cán mánágé hím unléss hé décidés to open fire."

"Aren't you too confident?"

"Hé is óur bróthér, ánd I ám á démon. "

"Okay then, but if anything happens or Hyung gets mad...it's your fault. "

Kāi deadpanned, how weird, they planned together but he would be the culprit. Well, no problem, Demons are supposed to be culprits. 

"If ít géts súpér séríus, yóu aŕe álsó géttíng gŕoundéd. "

Kāi pulled his twin closer by his waist and Nini picked up the cake he painstakingly prepared for his brother, Kāi helped with his magic to make the shape nicer and decoration.

The younger twins appeared in the bedroom of his human brother, a cake in their in their hands, a sparkler on it making soft sounds. 

"Surpri.......... .... se...."

Both the twins were wide eyed at the scene before him, shock evident on their facial expressions, what a timing. 

"Do you have to appear here now?"

"I wás góing to áppéar in thé livińg róóm... I... I thínk sóméthinģ weńt wŕong.."

The younger twins exchanged glances, unsure if they should leave or stay. 

"Dïdń't I těll yøu nøt tø ďīstürb?"

Kāi saw the fire glowing in Chanyeøl's orbs, on the tips of his pointy ears, wow, his brother was mad. He muttered something and the cake vanished from his hand. He crossed his hands over his chest and his long thin golden tail appeared, two slightly crooked black horns popped up amidst his green mop of hair, his eyes also stared to glow in an eerie color and the dark aura of the room increased. Nini gulped and took a few steps backwards, Kāi was seriously mad too. God, what the hell is going on, if this two clashes what will he and Chanyeol do...

  
Chanyeøl felt Chanyeol squeezing his hand and closed his eyes, calming down the fire that was ready to burst out and burn everything he looks at. He was older brother, as the brother and leader he can't let Kāi lost control and hurt their human twins. Kāi needs more training to properly control his demonic powers. He opened his eyes and the fiery glow was soft red. 

"Whý ărë yøü gëttīng mâd?"

"Hów cán't I... I béggéd yóu... bút yóu díssmíssed mé.. büt whát ís thís..."

Chanyeøl rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

"Whý aŕe ýoú ŕidíng Chanyeol Hyúng's cóck... dídn't yóu téll yóu can't allów anyóné tó fúck yóu..."

"Hyūng is hűmān. "

"I háte yóu..."

Chanyeøl was going to open his mouth to say get out to the troublemakers, oh why his younger twins brothers are always popping up in wrong places and disturbing his peace but a moan escaped from his parted mouth as his twin thursted upwards. 

  
Chanyeol felt the need to solve all this shit as the eldest brother. 

"Kāi we were just celebrating our birthday, you don't need to get mad.."

"Bút hyúng.... Chanyeøl Hýung tóld mé thát I cán't fúck hím... and nów..."

"Yöu cänt.."

"Ahhhh....ahhh...nng... Hyūng.. dønț... môvë... nøw..."

"Then shut your mouth. And you too Kāi ,stop pouting. Why are you boys here?"

"We were just trying to just surprise you, say happy birthday but don't worry we are leaving. "

Nini pulled the sleeves of Kāi but the Demon won't budge from his place ,he awkwardly smiled at his elder brother who were naked on the bed, the human sitting against the headboard and the Demon on the human's erect cock, the human's fingers pulling the Demon's nipples while cursing his Demon twin in his head. Chanyeol noticed his Demon brothers faces, both stubborn... 

"Chanyeøl, why don't you let Kāi do it?"

"Hyūng, I... I ām thë Demøn Kïng...."

"Kāi is our little brother "

"I äm thê lëaďěr øf Demøn cĺän..."

Chanyeol sighed, he looked at the younger pouting brother. 

"Kāi... can't you let this go.. we are brothers..."

Kāi let his hands fall on his sides, his honrs disappearing.. sounds of sobs started to fill the room...

"Whý whý nóbodý wánts mé?"

Chanyeol glanced at his twin angrily, then pushed his twin away who was jutting his lower lip away looking guilty, eyes casted downwards. He walked towards the younger and pulled him in his chest, ran his fingers through the green strands and rubbed the back of the crying boy. 

"Calm down Kāi, who said nobody wants you.... I love you... look at my face..."

Kāi looked at his hyung and the human softly pecked the Demon's lips... smiled and wiped away the Demon's tears. Their lips once again smashed against each other's, the loud noise of sucking heating up the atmosphere. 

"Forget about Chanyeøl, you... you can fuck me..."

The older human guided the younger Demon's hands on his bare ass, the Demon blushed. 

"Fill me up..."

  
"Hyūng... whāt ăbouț me? ... Iť's mý bïrthdäy.... yøu cán't... cän't punïsh më tødāy, dëny mê..."

Chanyeol looked at the whining Demon, feeling conflicted... what should he do..

Chanyeøl got on all his fours and spread his legs apart, exposing the gaping hole, moving his hips seductively making his twin and younger brothers gulp, feel all hot and bothered. 

"Hyūng.."

"Plëāsē..."

Chanyeol glanced at Kāi who nodded his head. The eldest human crawled on the bed and pushed his aching cock in the insatiable sweet and tight asshole of his brother, the Demon brother moaned at the intrusion, his body jerked with each hard thrusts his twin delivered. 

  
Kāi threw away the clothes and got on the bed, he softly kissed Chanyeol's nape and peppered kisses along the curve of the spine on his brother's back. His wet finger breached the hole and the human shivered at the cold sensation. 

"It's fŕesh cŕeám, véry tásty..."

Chanyeol bit his lips as his squeezed his dick while his brother fingered his hole using cream as lube, he is probably never going to eat cream again .

"Háppy bírthdáy hýung "

Chanyeol took hold of the headboard and moved up, straightening his back, his twins cock slipped out and he put it back inside him with his one hand, oh so delicious, Chanyeol's shaft was the best..

"Grëët më tøø"

Kāi hmmped and considered for a moment, okay, he likes Chanyeøl hyúng. He can forgive Chanyeøl, it was a special day afterall. Sighing he bent forward squishing their human brother between their bodies, bit softly on the pointy big elf ears of his Demon hyung and pushed his hard length in the creamy twitching hole of the eldest human. The three moaned in unison as the pleasure of getting filled and filling a needy hole ran through their bodies.

"Háppy Bírthdáy..."

Chanyeøl turned his head at side kissing, lapping his tongue over half of his younger brother's lips, Kāi's hand fitted on the Demon lord's waist ,the man between them letting out a pleasured sob, he started to move, thrusting hard, chasing heaven, making his brothers moan draggingly...

"Oh fuck..."

"It's sö dēěp...ãhhh... nnnnn...nnnn...."

"It fééls só góód.."

The younger human put his hands over his burning face, the sinful sounds of erotic pleasures ,the obscene sounds of skin slapping against each other, the squelching dirty noises, the breathings were too much... He came to a surprise birthday party... but what the fuck... how did it turned to an orgy... he hates it... oh god, why dosen't he have the power to teleport and why the heck his feet weren't moving... his dick throbbing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eng is not my first language. Hope you like and comment. Happy birthday to yeolliepie and yeølliepie..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like


End file.
